


生日礼物

by Sa_tzu



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_tzu/pseuds/Sa_tzu
Summary: 年上alpha警官湊崎✖️年下omega医生瑜山穷水尽疑无路，柳暗花明又一村。R18❗️
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 21





	生日礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 12.29 Happy Sana Day!
> 
> 勉强算互攻吧🤣

明天就是她的生日了，应该，还赶得回来吧？

周子瑜盯着墙上的挂历入了神，白纸黑字上那个小小的紫色爱心，是自己亲手画上去的。

嘶哈……走神的后果便是热水从手里印着一颗胖乎乎赤柴脑袋的马克杯中溢到了周子瑜指尖，锐利的灼痛感打断了她的思绪，周子瑜匆忙放下杯子，跑到旁边的水池开始冲水。

不是刚烧开的沸水，倒也不算烧伤。

只不过，如果紗夏姐姐在这儿的话，一定会大惊失色又万分小心地帮她处理好眼前这块小小的伤处吧，很温柔的日本女生呢，明明是一个连不打麻药都可以咬牙坚持完缝合伤口的警察小姐，却在自己每次不小心伤到后都表现的那么担心害怕如临大敌，紗夏姐姐什么时候才可以回来啊，周子瑜抱膝靠坐在沙发后背上，看着对面电视机里正播放的搞笑画面脸上却没有丝毫笑意，都走一周了，不短的时间，是这次案件调查处理得不顺利？她揪紧手边的裤脚，心里不自觉间涌现出了浓浓的担心之意。

咔嗒。

是开门的声音！她以为自己紧张过度生了幻觉，一转头心心念念的那个人正转过身来，站在门前冲着她笑，那时的周子瑜激动到不行，完全没有察觉到湊崎紗夏的笑意有多么不同寻常。

“我回来了。”

“您回来了。”

她唰得从沙发上站起身，微微低头说出回应，小跑过去接过了湊崎手里的小箱子，竟是一身的酒气，看来是吃过晚饭了，之前她提到过不喜欢湊崎喝酒，紗夏姐姐已经很少再喝了啊，周子瑜皱皱眉头，没多说什么，蹲下身将棉拖放到湊崎脚边，抬起她的一只脚帮她换鞋。

说到这儿，其实这算她们之间的一个小习惯。湊崎不喜欢穿鞋，刚住一起那会儿她经常光着脚满屋子走，台湾小年下受不了她这样，毕竟医生或多或少都有些许洁癖，周子瑜觉得既不卫生还容易着凉生病，湊崎听完她的话，琥珀色眸子转了两转，捞起她的一只胳膊软着声音冲她撒娇，嗯啊，子瑜说得有道理，但是一时半会儿紗夏也改不了习惯呀，子瑜帮我好不好，于是一来二去进门换鞋的任务就交给了周子瑜，说好慢慢改的，结果到现在都要一年了也不见湊崎主动改，好脾气的年下也就纵容了女朋友的小小任性。

“姐姐喝点热水吧。”

她握紧同款印着黑柴脑袋的杯子送到湊崎手边，一对情侣杯，是去年刚在一起时湊崎送给她的生日礼物，不贵重的平价物品，但它们是湊崎亲手做的，便弥足珍贵，“子瑜像一只小狗狗啊，紗夏也被人说过像柴犬，就跑去做了这两个杯子，子瑜喜欢嘛～”，女朋友献宝似的将两个崭新杯子举到她眼前，那两颗同样胖乎乎却不同色系的可爱柴犬脑袋瞬间俘获了她的心，“喜欢～超级喜欢！”是这样的，湊崎紗夏总是很懂她。

那么这次，紗夏姐姐也能懂自己的意思吧？

周子瑜拿起遥控器随手换了个节目，说道，“姐姐这次不太顺利吗？”

“还好。” 

看来是不想多说的意思，这算正常情况，这个国家的人本来就不习惯将工作带入到私下，再加上她的职业特殊又危险，警察小姐向来不喜欢和她过多交流工作上的事，周子瑜将它理解为湊崎紗夏对自己的保护。

可如今她总得开这个头。

“这一周姐姐不在子瑜很想您。”

alpha温暖的身体从旁边靠了过来，她抬臂抱住周子瑜，下巴抵在她的侧肩上，“紗夏也很想念子子，”周子瑜正目视前方盯着电视机，她没有看到湊崎突然间发红了的眼眶，alpha柔若无骨的手掌默默移到omega胸前，周子瑜鼻间满是从她身上散逸出的香甜蜂蜜气味，alpha是情动了，“对不起，这次辛苦子子了，家里的抑制剂还够用吧……”

这么急色吗……一回来就动手动脚的，紗夏姐姐以为她是想说这个？愈发浓郁起来的信息素沿着omega口鼻钻入其大脑之中，自家alpha的味道甜美到简直不像是气场强硬的alpha该有的信息素味道，却与湊崎紗夏这个人甚是般配，温润，细腻，醇厚，美好。不过，alpha的信息素再甜美，释放之时依然可以让omega不自觉地示弱臣服，若是在平日里，周子瑜必然早已软成了湊崎怀里任由她摆布的弱受，如今嘛，omega抿紧嘴巴不动声色地移开湊崎正在自己胸脯上作乱的手，回她，“没关系，姐姐有没有想过换个职业？”

“什么意思？”

趴在身上的alpha慢慢松了力道，周子瑜有些微妙地察觉到了她的变化，不过既然都说到这儿了，索性一不做二不休讲完自己想说的话。

“紗夏姐姐的工作很危险，我会担心。”

湊崎没有再与她有肢体接触，她靠回到沙发后背上，拿起放在被炉桌案上的杯子一小口一小口地喝着周子瑜刚刚给她倒好的蜂蜜水，说，“嗯，紗夏知道，让子瑜一直担心我，很过分吧。”

“我不是这个意思，我们住在一起一年了，紗夏姐姐没想过以后的事吗？”她关掉手里遥控器的开关，整个客厅瞬间安静了下来。

湊崎抓紧手里已经被喝光水的陶瓷杯子，沉着声音说：“想过。”

意料之中的回答，紗夏姐姐那么负责任，必然是想到过的，周子瑜摸着小腹在心底给自己打了打气，接着说道，“先不说姐姐经常一走就很多天，我第一次见紗夏姐姐的时候姐姐就受了那么重的伤，这两年来前前后后姐姐也并不是安然无恙，如果是这样的话，家里人不会同意子瑜和您在一起。”

她不知道她掷地有声的话已经重重砸进了湊崎紗夏心里，甚至砸出了一个深不见底的血坑。

“哦，既然相识第一天子瑜就知道我是做什么的，那现在是医生大人您嫌弃紗夏了吗？”alpha重新抬起低垂很久的脑袋，睁着一双没有波澜起伏的眼睛平静地注视着周子瑜。

“当然不是……我可以接受，但家里人……”怎么可能嫌弃姐姐，这点觉悟她还是有的，今年夏天警察小姐脚上受了伤，怕她落下病根，小年下特意去学了足疗的配药和按摩手法，连父亲母亲的脚都没有碰过，却矮下身子给湊崎做了一个多月的足浴……

“子瑜已经被紗夏标记过了。”这是湊崎紗夏一直以来最放心不下的问题所在。

那双看似熟悉的眸子却完全没有了往日里的温情，周子瑜不敢再与她对视下去，omega捏紧自己的手指，局促不安地说，“他们……总会有办法的……”

“做手术？杀了我？不管哪样，似乎都不是轻易就可以做到的吧。”alpha警官的职业特性告诉她周子瑜的家世肯定没有表面上这么简单，大学医院里的医生工资低得可怜，却没见周子瑜因此而捉襟见肘过，对方一直没有提及到家庭，本着互相尊重的原则，湊崎便也没再深究，如今看来，她还是低估了眼前这个omega。

“是。紗夏姐姐，对不起……”

“所以紗夏的女朋友其实是个财阀家族的omega大小姐？”什么狗血的剧情，湊崎一点都不想它发生在自己身上，本来就不够稳定的未来现在更加摇摇欲坠，果然永远什么的话都只能是美好的幻想吧。

“我……以为您知道的……”

现在紗夏知道了，也不算迟啊。

“周医生是很好的人，紗夏配不上您，我们分手吧。”

如果不是湊崎紗夏看向她的眼底过于深邃，像黑洞一样让人失去了一切言语动作的能力，周子瑜觉得自己一定会抬手甩她一巴掌。

她说什么了？要是没记错的话她也就只是说了希望湊崎换工作和她家里真实的情况，就因为这两件说小不小说大不大的事情她就要和她分手？？湊崎紗夏你的责任感呢？？？你口口声声说过的爱护与喜欢都不翼而飞了？？？

所以今晚这都是什么莫名其妙的走向？

“湊崎桑，您知道您在说什么吗？”

她面无表情地与湊崎紗夏迎面相视，毫不胆怯，当然周子瑜死死攥紧的拳头已经暴露了她的真实内心。

“是，知道。”

“好，麻烦湊崎警部再说一次。”

如果眼前的alpha真的是这样软弱不堪，遇事只会逃避，连喜欢与责任都可以不管不顾的话，那就到此为止吧，趁一切都还来得及挽回的时候。

“周…子瑜……我……我今晚睡客卧。”

混蛋。

家里的客卧除了偶尔有两位姐姐来留宿住过之外，向来都是摆设，湊崎紗夏这个混蛋alpha竟然无视抛弃了自己？omega万万没有想到自己竟然会受到这样的冷遇，被窝里一片冰凉，同样没有温度的手脚也少了以往那人嬉皮笑脸的爱护，周子瑜闭起眼睛，感觉到鼻腔酸涩得很厉害。

闹钟突然响起，亮屏上显示着00:00，哦对，今天是混蛋的生日，她之前设好闹钟生怕错过了第一时间给爱人送上祝福。

现在……

小年下还是心软了。

『生日快乐🎁』

『谢谢周医生』

回信倒是挺快，不是道歉，不是认错，亦不是和解，依旧惹人不快的语气，湊崎紗夏到底是想怎样？她真想和她结束吗？她要是想和她玩玩当初为什么要标记她？才不到两年时间，一直以来处处疼她护她说会永远喜欢她的alpha就变心了？

周子瑜不信。

omega翻出通讯录，找到湊崎的挚友发去了短讯。

『桃姐姐』

『子瑜酱？你没和紗夏在一起？有事可以讲电话，桃现在很方便』

……

“明天哦不今天是紗夏的生日吧，桃给她发过讯息了，紗夏没回，桃以为你们已经睡了。”  
“确实不太顺利，最后抓捕的时候有个同伴中枪了，没救回来，大家都很难受。”  
“对，回家前我们一起去了以前经常去的那家居酒屋，紗夏说子瑜你不喜欢她喝酒就没多喝。”  
“她特别想子瑜酱啊，整理材料的时候紗夏说马上就是她的生日，紧赶慢赶总算结束了可以给子瑜一个惊喜。”  
“子瑜酱别多心，紗夏看起来不靠谱，但其实很专情的，跑任务前她还说要是赶得上的话准备过完生日这个新年就带子瑜回家去见爸爸妈妈……谁知道出了意外……桃也是alpha，如果不是和小南在一起很多年了也会犹豫不安的，更别说紗夏是现场指挥官……”

……

什么嘛，湊崎警部不是混蛋，是傻瓜啊。

镜子里的自己眼眶红红的，脸上还挂着泪痕，周子瑜弯腰洗了把脸，对着镜子理了理披散在肩头有些凌乱的长发，她低头抚摸上自己没有一丝赘肉的平坦小腹，不知不觉间浮现出了温柔笑意，宝贝，不许怪紗夏妈妈哦，她不是不要宝贝了，她是因为太爱妈咪了才会变笨，紗夏妈妈喜欢宝贝还喜欢不过来呢。

年轻的omega初为人母，却已满身光辉。

蹑手蹑脚走去湊崎房间的路上，医生小姐想起了自己术后直面生死时的心境，人总有一死谁都知道，可生而为人，七情六欲，放不下的东西有那么多，难怪alpha今晚会这个样子。

她小心翼翼地转动门把手，没拧开。

湊崎从里面锁上了。

她把自己一个人关进了屋子里，紗夏姐姐很少掉眼泪，她会偷偷地哭吗？

其实周子瑜知道卧室的钥匙在哪里，可她站在紧闭的门前，觉得自己不应该拿了钥匙进去打扰湊崎，高傲强大的alpha不会允许自己向任何人展露出他们的软弱，姐姐锁了门，是想一个人静静吧，下面的门缝里没有透出一丝亮光，姐姐可能已经睡下了。

紗夏姐姐生日快乐喔，子瑜，和宝贝，都很爱你。

姐姐会想着子瑜吧，我也会想着姐姐的。

湊崎警部今天也辛苦啦，现在安心地休息吧，子瑜会找去您的梦里，我们，在梦中再次相见好了。

晚安。

所以可能是上天闲来无事听到了周子瑜的心声，当晚的湊崎紗夏真的也就梦到了自家的香软小年下。

梦里，是另一个故事。

alpha警官满怀欣喜地赶在自己生日前夕回到了家里，进门之前，她特意整理了一番自己歪歪斜斜的着装，以前啊，警察小姐一个人住，每次出门前她都会精心拾掇好自己再元气满满干劲十足地出发，等她忙碌完无止境的工作累到没了人样回家，迎接她的只有少了人气儿空空荡荡的房间，后来呢，警察小姐遇到了自己命中注定的医生小姐，omega医生没有说过要她衣装整齐地回家，她只会在送警察小姐出门时认真地帮她理好衣服上的每一条褶皱，alpha警官扬起嘴角想象着一门之隔的对面，今天是周六，她低头看向自己左手手腕，20:59，子子会在干什么呢，大概率是在客厅沙发上缩着身子看电视吧，应该也会想着她的，嗯，不是应该，是肯定。

她猜错了。

推门而入的瞬间，alpha觉得自己像是闯进了一片盛满了新鲜牛奶的池塘里，她直接就被已经熟悉到骨血里的奶香味儿所淹没了。

抑制剂不够用？

alpha忙不迭地循着源头找去，心心念念了一周的那个人此刻正瘫软在沙发上，脸颊还泛着不正常的潮红，“子子！子子？”她冲过去将周子瑜揽进怀里，omega笑了笑，“姐姐终于回来了啊～”

嗯，紗夏回家了。

发情期的自家omega没有任何一个alpha可以拒绝。

更何况湊崎早已硬得撑起了小帐篷。

她低头吻上周子瑜殷红性感的饱满唇瓣，有些急不可耐地扯下自己的裤子，omega短促热切的喘息声响起在湊崎耳边，她愈发失了克制只剩下强烈的占有欲充斥进大脑，alpha的动作不可避免地粗暴起来，湊崎用力撕开周子瑜的睡裙连带着已经湿透的内裤随手扔掉，她直接抓起自己的腺体抵在周子瑜腿间的湿滑穴口，一挺身便尽根刺入。

“啊哈！痛……”

四面八方包裹而来的软肉咬紧了湊崎，omega发出既痛苦又解放的呻吟声，将指甲深深扎进湊崎后背，湊崎挪到周子瑜侧耳处，含住那颗红润的耳垂吮吸片刻，又顺着她柔软的耳廓向上舔吻，她将舌尖送入omega的耳洞之中，上下以相同的频率抽插起来。

“哈…嗯……”

耳朵是周子瑜最敏感的地方，湊崎记得。

上面的动作带给两人下身结合处更多的润滑，周子瑜哆嗦着小腹涌出越来越多的汁液，alpha得偿所愿，纵容着愈发硬挺的肉棒撞开层层软肉深入了进去。

感受到周子瑜柔软胸脯的苏醒，湊崎恋恋不舍地从她耳边离开，她沿着omega绷紧的颈部线条一路舔舐下去，途经交界地带，湊崎再次吮吸起来，将一个又一个深红色的草莓种在了周子瑜的颈窝和锁骨之上。她向下含住那颗早已变硬的红色蓓蕾细细噬咬着，同时伸手握住另一边丰满大力地揉捏出各种形状。

omega被她搞得欲仙欲死，在湊崎身下不停地扭动挣扎着，她的喘息呻吟声也越来越急促，下身充血肿胀的肉穴早已适应了老朋友，自发地舔舐拥吻起对方。

湊崎挺动着腰身送给omega想要的满足，她沉沉撞击了十几下后，却不管不顾地停了下来，甚至还抽离了自己的性器。

下了床离了发情期，alpha警官在自家omega面前简直不要太乖顺，小年下嘛，自然是拿来宠的，湊崎喜欢向自己的爱人低头，哪怕是放下身为alpha的天性。但是在做爱这件事上她可以遵循本性，征服omega，让她顺从自己，见证她对自己的所有渴求，湊崎总是乐此不疲。

“嗯……”

omega的天性？就是渴望被占有。

肉穴没了摩擦侵占的快感，食髓知味的它愈发变得饥渴，omega痛苦不堪，周子瑜难耐地抬起双腿夹紧湊崎，她找到湊崎的唇角吻了上去，同时伸手敲打着湊崎的后背，催促她赶紧行动起来让自己解放。

只可惜，坏心的年上怎么可能轻易放过她。

她的小舌灵巧地钻入湊崎口腔之中，与她纠缠深吻在一起，倒计时来临，她大败而归，敌人的顽强一如往常。

周子瑜都快要哭了。

“姐…姐……姐姐……”

她带着哭腔的声音传入湊崎耳际，湊崎心情很好地吻上她刚才受到冷遇的另一边耳朵，喉咙里发出回应，“嗯？”

“快点……姐姐快点……”炙热的情欲要把omega逼疯了，早已被完全开发成熟的地方此时再也容忍不了任何刺激，湊崎的甜腻蜂蜜味道攻占了周子瑜身上的每一处角落，她颤抖着，畏惧着，肉穴深处迫切渴望着alpha能够大发慈悲毫不怜惜地狠狠插入贯穿进去。

alpha却丝毫不急，与发泄的欲望相比，见证平日里处在上位的人臣服于自己似乎更加有趣，湊崎抚摸上周子瑜浑圆挺翘的臀部，嗅着从她身上散发出来的浓郁奶香味儿，漫不经心地说，“快什么啊？”

可怜omega现在早已陷入了深不见底的肉欲之中，她们的身体本能远比alpha们要强烈得多。

周子瑜眼泪汪汪的看着湊崎，“进来……求求姐姐……求姐姐快点操我……”平日里打死周子瑜都不可能从她嘴里说出的话就这样轻而易举地响起在湊崎耳边，如此色情的话，几乎每个月都会出现，医生小姐活得很累，湊崎知道，她喜欢看着周子瑜放下一切顾虑在自己身下展露出身为omega的天性，只是，今天湊崎的脑海里却突然浮现出了一个念头，或许不是因为爱呢？既然是天性，换成其他人，周子瑜被逼到这份儿上了会不会也会像现在这样淫贱地表达出渴求？

湊崎全身上下起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

小年下哭得更凶了，泪水聚满眼眶开始往外涌，她呢喃着，“姐姐……”“操我……”alpha的心脏一揪一揪地抽疼起来，她伸手轻轻捧住周子瑜的脸颊，问她，“我是谁？”

我是谁？你是谁？谁是谁啊……

omega的意识已是一片混沌，她回答不出这样的问题，她现在只是渴求着下身难受到要命的地方可以被什么东西所填满，周子瑜努力睁大盈满水雾的眼睛，像一只不小心掉入漆黑陷阱里丢了魂的小兽在垂死挣扎。

果然没有回应啊，她已经不知道现在和她在一起做爱的人是谁了吧，哦，不是做爱，是结合，也不对，不是结合，是性交。

湊崎感觉自己的心渐渐凉了下去，她看到周子瑜长长的眼睫毛沾了泪珠粘在了一起，alpha小心翼翼地凑过去，闭眼吻在了周子瑜如小鹿般温顺的眼睛上。

子子要幸福哦。

“姐姐……紗夏姐姐为什么……还不进来……呜呜呜呜……好难受……”

湊崎猛地抬头：“子子知道我是谁？”

“啊……紗夏姐姐？我都已经说过了……求姐姐快点操我……除了紗夏姐姐还有谁敢这样对子瑜啊……”

alpha警官罕见地红了眼眶，她的身心全部在周子瑜略显沙哑的软糯声音里重新沸腾起来，湊崎抬手将周子瑜的两条长腿分成更加容易被侵犯的姿势，她欢欣鼓舞地挺起自己的坚硬性器插入进周子瑜腿心不断翕合的小穴里，开始全心全意地操弄对方。

紗夏会让子子幸福的！

周子瑜这一觉睡得并不安稳，紗夏姐姐不在也就算了，现在她就在家里边，却没有搂着自己睡觉，以前她粘在自己身上的时候周子瑜还腹黑地开过玩笑，听说日本的伴侣之间经常会分床睡，现在还没结婚姐姐就要夜夜和我睡在一起吗，alpha抱她抱得更紧了，什么话嘛，子瑜是紗夏的omega当然要睡一张床啦。

现在我依旧是您的omega，姐姐再怎样也不应该狠下心离开一起睡了这么久的床吧。

omega坐起身揉了揉眼睛，然后整理好床铺，拉开窗帘，走去卫生间洗漱完毕，才一晚上没见，她好想湊崎，真是没出息，小年下对着依旧紧闭的房门稳下心神，她小心翼翼地推了一下，竟然开了条小缝，周子瑜靠过去看到湊崎还在沉沉的睡着。

烟味儿不重，想来总归是顾忌着她没多抽，和酒不同，在一起后周医生明令禁止过湊崎抽烟，她也听话地没再抽过，如今湊崎又捡了起来，alpha昨晚是真正有想过要分开啊……

该说你不够爱我还是太过爱我呢？

omega摇摇头，轻手轻脚推门而入，站定在湊崎床边，大概是一个人太冷了，屋里的空调温度开得很高，床上那人睡得四仰八叉的，被子仅仅遮住了一小块，睡衣睡裤被她胡乱地丢在床脚，湊崎纤细白皙的双腿暴露在空气中，周子瑜咽了口口水，她注意到了湊崎清瘦脸庞上的青黑色眼圈，止不住地心疼起来，alpha警官毕竟是在外面辛苦了很久，她紧赶慢赶地想要回来和自己过生日……

哼，便宜你了。

口交这种事未免过于羞耻，周子瑜从小到大的人生中绝不需要去迎合取悦任何人，如今湊崎算是个例外，警察小姐很敏感，自己喜欢什么不喜欢什么湊崎总能在第一时间察觉到，曾经她蹙过眉，湊崎便再没主动要求她帮她口过，温柔的年上姐姐是真正如蜂蜜般细腻的人，她对自己的宠溺显而易见，可她们是以后要走过一生的人，周子瑜也想让湊崎开心满足，念及屈指可数的几次暧昧场景里alpha的动作神情，omega再没了迟疑。

她将被角掀起一些，映入眼帘的熟悉凸起很快就让omega面红耳赤起来，周子瑜哆嗦着手掌解放出alpha的腺体，湊崎警部虽然纤瘦了些，身体却很健康，此刻主人还未曾醒来，性器却早已自发地苏醒待命，omega敛起心神抚摸上alpha硬挺的肉棒，她闻到了，空气中粘稠如蜜的香甜信息素，融化掉了周子瑜的整颗心脏。

omega俯下身，凑过去，送上一个轻盈到极致的吻，自己先笑了。

好喜欢紗夏姐姐啊。

姐姐，生日快乐～

alpha最敏感的部位此刻落入了omega的唇舌之间，周子瑜伸出舌尖舔了舔，没有丝毫不适，甚至感觉口腔里还泛起了微甜的味道，她沿着腺体的形状以舌为笔描摹着，想要认真记下爱人最隐晦的私密信息。

湊崎真的好大……

柱身上的青筋渐渐充血鼓起，omega像幼时吃到最心爱的棒棒糖一样舔舐过性器的每一处地方，她的小舌顺着青筋滑过去，最后停留在了肉棒的顶端。

那个小孔，往omega身体里射进过无数的精华，其中一条甚至还在生殖腔里与原住民结了婚，安了家，转化为了这世间最为神奇的生命。

她抚慰犒劳着它，干脆张嘴将性器顶端直接含了进去，omega吮吸起来，身体里面因为孕期而好久不曾出现的信息素又呼之欲出，她闻到了夹杂在甜腻空气中的淡淡奶香味儿。

周子瑜回忆模仿起下面小穴的动作，努力将腺体含入更深，她收紧口腔费力吞吐着alpha的性器，想让熟睡的湊崎可以更加舒服。

姐姐怎么还没醒……

湊崎紗夏当下是真的还在睡梦之中。昨晚不欢而散，alpha警官一进房门就把自己摔在床上想了很多，同伴倒地的画面时不时地在脑海里重映，配之遗属们的绝望痛哭，而片刻前周子瑜面无表情的那张脸更是穿插闪过，她实在是理不出头绪，湊崎烦躁地起身打算去洗澡，她从衣柜里随手翻出一套干净的睡衣裤，走出卧室，没看见周子瑜的身影，她拿过自己的行李箱取了换洗内衣直接进了卫生间。

洗完出来的时候也没撞着小年下，警察小姐有些不开心，反锁了门靠在床头开始抽烟，一根接一根地抽，直到屋里烟云缭绕呛得湊崎咳嗽起来，她才回了神，太久没碰过这东西了，周子瑜不让她抽烟的……湊崎浑身一激灵，打开窗户通风，大阪的气温虽然没下零度，十二月底半夜里的冷风却也足够冰凉，看吧，她怎么可能离得开周子瑜，她不在，湊崎心心念念着的，还是她。

零点一到湊崎的手机就没有停止过震动，她没有理其他人，周子瑜发来的那几个简单字眼孤零零地显示在手机屏幕上，湊崎不知道该怎么回她。

烟味散得差不多的时候，alpha警官也困得睁不开眼睛了。

屋里通过风后很冷，湊崎庆幸着之前周子瑜刚住进来时嫌冷自己便直接给两间卧室一起安了空调，现在倒正好派上用场，她们有文化差异，有不同的生活习惯，最后却还是走到了一起。

临睡前，湊崎想着，分手什么的话，终究还是太过伤人了，明天如果还有挽回的余地，怎么也应该争取到小年下的原谅，嗯，就这样……

谁知道半夜就做了春梦，精力旺盛的alpha跑去冲了个澡，站在omega门前好一会儿才止住自己想要闯进去抱着对方睡觉的念头，说分手说要睡客卧的都是她，得，搬起石头砸自己的脚……

然后，然后湊崎就在睡梦中察觉到了异样，被口的快感过于强烈，她以为自己又做春梦了，迷迷糊糊地说，“什么……哈……子子再深点……”说着还抬手按住周子瑜的后脑勺往里送去。

……

姐姐这是醒了？

越发胀大起来的肉棒直接被alpha尽根顶进了omega喉咙深处，她紧贴在湊崎腿间，细密柔软的毛发让周子瑜的鼻子开始发痒，撑满口腔的异物刺激出了她的眼泪，周子瑜不得不吐出湊崎的性器来舒缓难受。

omega的痛苦咳嗽声终于让半梦半醒之间的湊崎清醒了过来。

她睁开惺忪的睡眼。

看见周子瑜跪伏在身侧，嘴角沾染有晶莹口水，两只眼睛湿漉漉的，鼻头发红，正一个劲儿地揪着嗓子咳嗽。

睡意全无。

她慌忙地坐起身帮周子瑜顺着后背，“？没事吧！子子你……”

“嗯……生日快乐……紗夏姐姐……”羞赧的小年下未曾抬头，她将所有温柔都藏进了湊崎看不到的眼底，面前alpha的腺体还壮硕着不曾得到释放，周子瑜低头舔舐过性器顶端渗出的清白液体，准备再次将其含入口中用嘴帮湊崎弄出来。

“哈啊……别……”湊崎及时按住她的肩膀推开了她。

“嗯？”omega有些不解，alpha都硬成这样了，当务之急不是应该发泄出来吗……

湊崎确实需要释放，但她舍不得周子瑜趴在她胯间做这些，就算今天是她的生日，可明明昨晚说错话的是她，小年下还不计前嫌一大清早的就……alpha愧疚不已，都不敢看向周子瑜黑白分明正直视着她的眼睛，“我……昨晚……”

“昨晚我和桃姐姐联系过了，姐姐真是笨蛋。”

“啊……子子都知道了？”

“下次有什么事姐姐要和我说啊，打着为一个人好的旗号擅作主张真的很烦很讨厌。”

所以这是原谅她了？这事就这么过去了？紗夏也太好命了吧！

湊崎喜笑颜开，却又不敢太过得意，她迫不及待地拽掉自己的内裤，将周子瑜压在身下，嘴里说着，“知道啦！以后绝对不会再这样了！”

omega的双腿交叠在一起，眼见着身上的alpha就要扯下她的睡裤，周子瑜一脸平静地说：“不可以。”

“啊？子子这么想用嘴巴帮紗夏吗？”湊崎小姐的脑回路真的是异于常人……

小年下差点想要一把掀翻身上这厚颜无耻之徒！

“不。”

“哦，那我进去啦！”alpha这次学乖了，没急着去脱周子瑜的裤子，她先凑到了omega嘴边，准备亲吻对方。

周子瑜一偏头，躲开了。

“不可以。”

湊崎终于败下阵来，她跪坐在周子瑜身边，耷拉着小脑袋，说道，“子子还在生气吗……”

“哼。”还想蒙混过关，瞧把紗夏姐姐你给能的，小年下坐起身，抱着胳膊面无表情。

“对不起，我道歉……紗夏做错事了……”标准的土下座，如果不是姐姐的上身只穿着吊带下身还光着的话，周子瑜甚至想要给湊崎记录下来，还敢提分手，还分房睡，还抽烟，真是，得好好让她长长记性。

“错哪了”

“不应该提分手……”这一条湊崎自己都觉得罪大恶极……她弯着的腰又沉下去了几分。

“还有呢”

“唔……不应该抽烟……”房间里确实还有明显的香烟味儿，说起来，这次发情期子子抑制剂打多了吗？牛奶味道都淡了好多……

“还有呢”

“……啊？”没了吧……她昨晚有犯下那么多错吗……

“姐姐再好好想想。”

难道是早上的时候？周子瑜当时难受痛苦的模样又回到湊崎眼里，“不……不应该半梦不醒间……那样对子子……”

哈？什么？羞耻的记忆很快就涌现了出来……紗夏姐姐……真是……

“咳咳……不是早上的事……”

跪伏在旁边的湊崎微微抬起了头，委屈巴巴地皱着小脸仰视周子瑜，她实在是想不到了……

好可爱好乖啊！所以说这么软萌的紗夏姐姐真的是alpha吗……“姐姐说过，子瑜是紗夏姐姐的omega当然要睡一张床，忘了？”

“记得！紗夏昨晚……不应该跑去睡客卧……”天知道她昨晚半夜醒来要后悔死了好吗？！

alpha警官一直都很宠omega医生，出门逛街在人来人往的地方弯腰帮她系鞋带，她遇事不开心难过了她会想法设法地让自己好起来，偶尔发生争执后不管是谁的错她都会主动求和割地赔款，湊崎有些时候是会肚子里冒坏水儿，但却无伤大雅，蜂蜜嘛，可以让单调乏味的牛奶变得既好喝又有趣，周子瑜很喜欢。

“我认错……子子想怎么罚……”小年下半天没有动静，湊崎有些害怕。

“姐姐会倒立吧。”

alpha乖顺地“嗯”了声，爬到床头处的墙边撑起胳膊就抬腿直立了起来，毕竟是做警察的，湊崎的身体素质很好，她只是摸不透omega究竟要干什么……体罚她？

“诶……忘了姐姐没穿裤子……它还硬着呢……”倒立着的湊崎看到周子瑜盘腿坐在了自己身前，边说还边戳上自己的腺体，她的语句动作再配上那张禁欲好看的脸，怎么想来都很微妙，湊崎定下心神，回她，“子子，我很健康的……”

“姐姐知道刚才为什么我会说不可以吗？”

明知故问，“因为子子还在生紗夏的气。”

湊崎生闷气的语气让周子瑜有些想笑，她想了想，凑到alpha的性器上轻啄了一下，耳边便传来湊崎的惊呼，“别！子子别这样……”

周子瑜很平静，很淡然，很轻缓地说：“不对。是因为我怀孕了。姐姐生日快乐，子瑜送您的生日礼物，喜欢吗？”

嗯？什么？！啊！！！

要不是周子瑜就坐在身前怕伤到她，湊崎差点就直接摔下来了，她发觉自己的声音都在颤抖，“怀……孕？啊！！子子要当……妈咪了？紗夏要当啊……妈妈了？真的吗？？？嗯？？”

“当然是真的，这次的发情期没出现，我特意去产科看过了。”

“嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

紗夏姐姐还是太傻了点儿……“我还有话要说，姐姐冷静点可以吗。”

“啊好！子子你说～”

“姐姐可以单手倒立吧”

“没问题啊～”湊崎放开左手，周子瑜的左手便紧接着伸过来和她十指紧扣在了一起，湊崎还很开心，却又听到她说，“另一只手，姐姐也松开吧”

诶？怎么可以，“子子想做什么？不要了好不好，伤到你怎么办……”

“没关系，我相信姐姐，请松开吧。”

她拗不过周子瑜也不想违背她，只得松开自己的右手，下一秒周子瑜的右手也同样扣住了她，她们的两双手紧紧贴合交叠在一起，没有任何意外，她被周子瑜紧靠在膝盖上的两只胳膊稳稳地撑住了，湊崎听到她说。

“姐姐当时说分手或许是口不择言，要分房睡也可能是想冷静一下，但抽烟，说明姐姐昨晚是真的有认真想过要分开。这三条，合在一起，我想问湊崎警部，您现在还要把昨晚说过的那句话再说一遍吗？”

周医生是很好的人，紗夏配不上您，我们分手吧。

她明白了。

周子瑜如此大费周章，她想表达什么，湊崎瞬间全懂了。

“不，不仅现在不要，以后也不要。对不起。紗夏永远不会再和子子分手。”

执子之手，与子偕老。  
来自异国他乡的周子瑜在心底默念出了这句熟悉的古语。  
再合适不过。

“笨蛋，好了，姐姐下来吧”

“子子你缩着点身子，低头～”

“放心”

除了深吻，湊崎再不知道该如何表达自己的心情。

纯真的，无邪的，如天使一般的周子瑜，怀了自己的孩子，真的很让人安心。

alpha慢慢弯腰，滑到omega的小腹处褪下遮挡衣物亲吻了上去，“孩子，是生命啊，这是紗夏从小到大收到过最美好的生日礼物，谢谢子子～”

湊崎的轻吻不带情欲，她温柔且郑重的吻着，像是omega最虔诚的信徒，周子瑜抱着她，手掌一下一下地抚摸着湊崎毛茸茸的脑袋，“是我们的孩子，也要谢谢紗夏姐姐。”恍惚间，她仿佛看到了她们一起牵着中间那个小不点儿携手越走越远的背影，画面里泛着暖黄色的光晕，周子瑜有点想哭了。

“诶，难怪家里的牛奶味儿都这么淡了，嘿嘿，很快子子这里就会更加丰满吧……嘶……到时候子子会有真正的奶啊哈痛……终于可以亲口尝到子子的奶味儿了！”

感动消散得太快，omega的脸直接涨了个通红，她狠掐一把湊崎的侧腰，偏过头去不再看她，“做梦……坏人……你要和宝宝抢吗……”

“不抢啊，会有人求着紗夏喝的～”alpha的黄腔来得猝不及防，周子瑜呆愣片刻才想明白她在说什么，她难以置信地盯着湊崎“你……你……”了半天也不知道该说什么是好，紗夏姐姐这个大坏蛋！

“开玩笑啦，子子好可爱～”坏人嘴角噙着坏笑，伸手轻轻收起她两边的长发将吻落在了她的额间，温柔起来的湊崎，总是可以瞬间安抚好炸毛的小狗狗。

“哼……姐姐你……”耽误好久了，湊崎忍得很难受吧……周子瑜不经意间扫到了alpha双腿之间的那根粗壮勃起，她调整了一下姿势，伏下身打算把湊崎解放出来，下一秒年上就眼疾手快地拦住了她，她听到湊崎说，“不用……万一吐了……”

还是熟悉的笨蛋姐姐，“第六周开始才会有孕吐反应，我没事。”说话间omega却被对方拉了起来，周子瑜不解地看向湊崎，这样的拒绝可不是alpha正常的反应，生理欲望这种东西，医生小姐再了解不过了。

“子子会不舒服的……没关系，我去洗漱啦。”

要去洗漱无非是想自己来吧，念着今天是湊崎的生日，周子瑜想主动一点，只是用嘴做尚还有过几次经验，手的话，她怕做不好让湊崎难受，“我……我用手帮姐姐吧……”alpha性器的触感未免过于奇特，抓在手里是和插进小穴含入口中完全不同的体验，说它硬表面又是软的，说它软却更不对了，这会儿炽热硬挺到像一根铁棒，omega献上过自己的身体无数次，现在却感受到了天翻地覆的变化，似乎是，真正可以掌控强大的alpha了……

“哈……嗯……”暧昧的喘息声不时响起，原来alpha也可以发出来这种声音啊，蜂蜜味的信息素被剥离了侵略征服之意，和几缕牛奶味道交织在一起环绕在二人身侧，omega手上的动作还生疏得很，她圈起来肉棒套弄着，又抬头去看alpha，湊崎的额角鼻尖冒了汗珠，脸颊和眼睛周围红红的，到底是纯情的日本女孩子，连睁眼都不敢，下唇被紧紧咬着，却总有微弱的气音逃跑出来。

周子瑜凑过去舔吻上湊崎的唇缝，说，“不许咬了，叫出来，给我听，姐姐睁开眼睛好好看着子瑜做。”听话露出来的眸子沾了水液亮晶晶的，耳边的气音也逐渐变为了更加娇媚的呻吟声，她的乳首被omega揉捏得硬挺了起来，湊崎此刻任由自己摆弄欺负还顺从无比的弱势模样真的很让小年下心动，这几乎是omega第一次在情事里占尽上风。

“喜欢吗？”没有alpha会喜欢自己的命根被别人攥在手里，更何况对方是顾头不顾尾，力道也掌握不好的生硬手法，但是湊崎爱她，比起被含进周子瑜的口腔里边让她难受来说，自己受点罪倒也没什么……

“嗯……喜欢……”小狗狗的尾巴都翘上天了，周子瑜这么得意，湊崎自然是真的喜欢让她开心。

“以后经常这样帮姐姐好不好？”  
“好。”

技术什么的，多练几次也就会好些了吧。

话音刚落，性器根部在空气中迅速膨大成结，大量的黏稠精液从顶端喷射到了omega手上身上，看着狼狈极了，发泄出来的湊崎顾不得自己还在断断续续往外冒白浊的腺体，她探身拿了放在床头柜的纸巾着急忙慌地开始给周子瑜整理，“傻不傻啊明知道它会射出来还对着自己……”

“我没留意……”确实是没想到，毕竟刚才小年下的注意力几乎全部都集中在了湊崎的上半身上。

“都湿透了，一起去冲一下吧”  
“嗯”  
“子子～”  
“嗯？”  
“我愛你～”  
“嗯哼，紗夏姐姐，愛しているよ。”


End file.
